21. Kapitel: Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern
Band 7/Kapitelübersichten 21. Kapitel: Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern (im Original: The Tale of the Three Brothers) Was diese Heiligtümer des Todes seien, ergebe sich - wie Xenophilius Lovegood erklärt - aus dem Märchen von den drei Brüdern. Während Harry dieses Märchen überhaupt nicht kennt, wissen Ron und Hermine zwar, was darin erzählt wird, verstehen aber dennoch nicht, was es mit dem Zeichen zu tun haben soll. Auf Mr Lovegoods Aufforderung hin liest Hermine es aus ihrem ererbten Exemplar von Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden vor. Es handelt sich um eben das Märchen, über dem sich das Dreieckssymbol befindet. Darin bekommen drei Brüder vom Tod die Geschenke ihrer Wahl: * einen mächtigen Zauberstab, der jedes Duell gewinnt, * einen Stein, der Tote zu den Lebenden zurückholen kann, * einen perfekten Tarnumhang, der seinen Träger verbirgt, ohne je seine Tarnwirkung zu verlieren. Diese drei Heiligtümer existieren nach Mr Lovegoods Meinung wirklich und wer alle drei besitzt, kann sogar den Tod besiegen. Jenes Zeichen symbolisiert diese Heiligtümer: der Mittelstrich ist der Zauberstab, der Kreis ist der Stein und das alles umschließende Dreieck der Tarnumhang. Hermine will noch wissen, ob die Peverells irgendetwas mit dieser Geschichte zu tun hätten, denn sie habe auf dem Grabstein eines Ignotus Peverell dieses Zeichen gefunden. Lovegood bestätigt, die drei Brüder aus dem Märchen seien nach allgemeiner Annahme die Peverell-Brüder Ignotus, Cadmus und Antioch Peverell. Während sich der nervöse, ständig aus dem Fenster schielende Xenophilius Lovegood danach in der Küche um die Vorbereitung des Essens kümmert, diskutieren Harry, Ron und Hermine über die Dinge, die er gesagt hat: Bei dem Tarnumhang mussten sie alle an Harrys unverwüstbaren Tarnumhang denken, der bestimmt schon sehr alt ist, aber bestens funktioniert. Ganz besonders mächtige Zauberstäbe soll es in der Geschichte immer wieder gegeben haben - wäre es möglich, dass es sich nur um verschiedene Namen für einen einzigen Zauberstab gehandelt hat? Aber der Stein? Harry entdeckt eine Treppe höher Lunas Zimmer und bemerkt, dass sie schon längere Zeit nicht mehr hier gewesen ist. Als er den eben wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrenden Mr Lovegood mit gezücktem Zauberstab zur Rede stellt, gibt dieser zu, seine Tochter sei gefangen genommen worden und er hoffe, wenn er stattdessen Harry Potter ausliefern könne, dass Luna wieder frei kommen werde. In diesem Moment sehen sie durch das Fenster mehrere Todesser anfliegen. Lovegood nutzt den Moment, in dem sie sich ablenken lassen, um seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu zücken und einen Schockzauber auf sie zu schleudern, der sie aber verfehlt und stattdessen jenes gefährliche Erumpenthorn trifft. Es gibt eine gewaltige Explosion, die das halbe Haus einstürzen lässt. Mr Lovegood, der hinter der Druckerpresse steht, die umgefallen ist und den Treppenabgang versperrt, fällt die Treppe hinunter. Die drei hören, wie die Tür aufkracht und die Todesser Selwyn und Travers eintreten. Sie foltern Mr Lovegood, weil sie glauben, dass er sie wieder umsonst herbeigerufen hat. Nachdem die Todesser sich vergewissert haben, dass sich wirklich Menschen im Obergeschoß befinden, versprechen sie Lovegood, wenn er ihnen jetzt tatsächlich Harry Potter ausliefern könne, würde er seine Tochter wieder zurückbekommen. Wenn er sie aber wegen irgendwas anderem gerufen habe, kriege er höchstens noch einen kleinen Teil von ihr zum Beerdigen. Daraufhin macht sich Xenophilius daran, die Treppe freizuräumen. Harry, Hermine und Ron befreien sich, Hermine versteckt Ron unter dem Tarnumhang und sie bereiten sich auf ihr Verschwinden vor. Sobald Mr Lovegoods Kopf in Sichtweite kommt, verpasst Hermine ihm einen Gedächtniszauber. Dann lässt sie mit einem Deprimo einen Teil des Fußbodens magisch nach unten wegbrechen, sodass die Todesser gerade noch Harry und Hermine entschwinden sehen können, während sie sich vor den herabfallenden Steinen in Sicherheit bringen müssen. Am Rand erwähnt: Egbert der Ungeheuerliche, Emmerich der Böse, Godelot, Hereward, Loxias, Barnabas Deverill, Arcus, Livius en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 7AU